


Beautiful.

by orphan_account



Category: Larry - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Beautiful, Bottom!Harry, First Time, Fluff, Love, M/M, Making Love, Poetry, Sex, Smut, i guess, it is more like poetry, poem, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem thingy i guess. idek. just read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful.

Of course Louis tells Harry he's beautiful. And of course Harry responds with a you're prettier or you're beautiful too. Every time. Except what's different about this time, when Louis presses Harry into the mattress and tells him that he is beautiful, Harry does not respond the same. Harry responds with a moan and a gasp. Harry responds by tugging Louis' hair. Harry responds by finishing all over Louis and his chests. Harry responds by letting Louis kiss him. Harry responds by panting as Louis finishes. Harry responds by whimpering as Louis pulls out. Harry responds by missing the feeling of his boyfriend thrusting into him for the first time. Harry responds by wanting to keep his piece of Louis inside of him forever. Harry responds by asking Louis to hold him for the rest of the night. Harry responds by echoing Louis' words that he hears in his ear.   
"I love you."   
"I love you, too, Lou"

**Author's Note:**

> yoooooooo  
> ishiphappy.tumblr.com


End file.
